


Dirt, Sweat & Stiles

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lacrosse, Lacrosse Player Stiles Stilinski, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Shower Sex, Showers, Stiles Stilinski's Scent, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Alpha Derek x Human Stiles - Uniform & Scent Kink mixThis isn't the first time Derek has found himself in the locker room, and it won't be the last...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 242
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Dirt, Sweat & Stiles

This was not the first time that Derek had come to watch lacrosse practice, nor would it likely be the last if he was honest. He could use the excuse that he was making sure his pack wasn't losing control through the adrenaline rush of the sport. It would be a lie. It also wasn’t the first time that he found himself walking into the school after the practice, waiting until after the players had changed and left and then slipped into the locker room. Empty of the team save for one player who lingered behind. None of the wolves in the pack noticed his presence, they really should, the scent of their alpha should be more than noticeable. He’d have a talk with them about how unobservant they were when it came to their surroundings at school, but it worked in his benefit right now. The moment they caught his scent here, he knew he would have to stop.

Problem was, Derek didn’t want to stop.

Stiles. Stiles was the one that stayed in the locker room, and to Derek, he was so fucking irresistible. It had been bad enough seeing him in his uniform the first few times when he had been at games to watch out for the pack. Now then, he had honestly been there to make sure no one got hurt, but that excuse didn't fly anymore. It hadn't been his reasoning since the first time he stepped into the locker room, and fuck, a particular scent had hit him like a ten tonne truck. You would think that standing in a high school locker room he would be bombarded with so many scents that picking out one would be impossible. You would absolutely be wrong. The moment he stepped in, even that first time, cutting through the thick scents of sweat and exhaustion, was Stiles. 

Catching him alone that first time he came into the locker room, had been purely by chance, the teen had twisted his ankle and had taken time to wrap it after he’d showered. 

Now though, Stiles had started to wait for him when he knew he was there watching. He always knew, as unobservant as his betas were, Stiles was exceptionally perceptive. He was not only waiting for him, but he didn’t shower while he did. He had noticed that even though Derek didn’t complain about it, he got this look on his face when Stiles smelt of the body wash he used instead of, well, him. 

“Fuck, you always smell so good.”

Stiles’ back was against the tiles of the shower area when Derek picked him up and wrapped his legs around him. He didn't even try to resist anymore as he stuck his face into the arch of Stiles’ neck and took in a deep breath drawing a groan from the teen as his head tilted back against the wall.

“Gods, you’re such a freak sour wolf, I smell like dirt and sweat, it's disgusting and you fucking get off on it.”

But he didn’t sound disappointed about it, not in the least, especially not with the way he was rocking his hips and rubbing his erection against Derek’s bare abs, his shirt already finding the floor. Oh, they were both impatient like this, so impatient that Derek had found him in the empty shower area, three fingers up his ass stretching himself open. Once everyone left, Stiles had reached for the lube already knowing that Derek was here, already knowing that Derek would come to find him. Did he care that Scott was starting to look at him weird with how slowly he’d go on days like this, days when he knew Derek was there, hiding just beyond the treeline? 

“You smell like you.”

The werewolf's words growled in response before he licked his rough tongue up the side of Stiles’ throat, tasting him, the sweat just intensifying the teenager's intoxicating scent. He didn’t even try to argue that he didn’t get off on the way Stiles smelled, it would be a lie, and even if Stiles couldn't hear his heartbeat, he knew. They both knew. Hell, a scent for a werewolf was as attractive as the way a person looked, sounded, and Stiles, as good as he looked, as he sounded, his scent, was practically addictive.

The click of a belt sounded between deep breaths of Stiles' scent, Derek was undoing his pants and pushing them with his boxers down around his ankles. Slicking up his cock with the lube Stiles had been using, lips claiming Stiles’ as he shifted his hips to line himself up and start to press into the younger man. Three fingers, and still the girth of Derek’s cock stretched him, in the best way. Panting against Derek’s lips at the wonderful feeling of being so FULL again as the alpha paused to let him adjust.

“Fuck, Der, don’t wait so long next time.”

So long amounted to two weeks, two weeks of dealing with issues in the preserve, two weeks of being pulled away from the deliciousness that was fucking Stiles til he smelled like sweat and sex, and all Derek. Two weeks that they both agreed was far too long to be without this. This that they didn't give a name to but both seemed to need, the way Stiles was clutching at Derek, the way Derek held him so possessively.

“I could stop if you want.”

Derek smirked as he held himself painfully still, taunting Stiles with something that neither one even remotely wanted, and sure enough, the glare he got levelled at him in response from the teenager would be worthy of a wolf. All that was missing was the flare of the colour of an inner wolf with the fierceness in Stiles' eyes.

“Just hurry up and fuck me already."

Stiles slapped at his hip as Derek rumbled a laugh only for the sound to turn into a choked off groan as Stiles clenched his ass around him, most definitely on purpose. He knew what he wanted, he knew what they both wanted, and before long the teasing was forgotten to the sounds of grunts, moans, and skin slapping against skin. As Stiles’ head rested back against the wall, arching his body, enjoying how wonderfully Derek was fucking into him, the alpha dipped his head back into Stiles’ throat where the younger man’s shoulder met his neck, scenting and licking along the divot there. He couldn’t get enough of him like this.

One day the pack would catch on, for now, they had the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking prompts!!! Need more to get through the month!  
> [Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober Prompt List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553082)


End file.
